nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes Prepare
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes Prepare Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes begin their training for the upcoming arrival of Chaos, and Ann Possible starts training inside the Gravity Chamber planning to reach 100X Gravity so she can become a Female Super Saiyan. The Episode Act 1 It begins at HQ where Ann announce to the Moms that Chaos will arrive on November 1st within 6 weeks from now and they need to start training so they'll be ready, but Chi-Chi tells her that Joss Possible needs to do her homework instead of training. Plus Goku tells her it's only one mission she can help and then after she got injured by Leonardo's force trick, she agrees. Kim Possible & Ann Possible train in the Gravity Chamber every Monday per week at the Workout room and they start things off with 15X Gravity while Goku, Gohan Jr, Piccolo, Gohan & Goten train outside in Central Park plus the Turtles trains the girls in Martial Arts. Act 2 During the 30X Gravity Training, Ann stays sharp on the energy blast directions but she gets hit and decides to rest for a day, but she has a bad dream on trying to catch Goku and Vegeta, then they both transform into Super Saiyan 2 and glide away from her then she awakens & sees her daughter rest near the desk. But inside the Gravity Chamber, the 4 Turtles decide to do a quick workout in 50X but it causes Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael struggling to stay on foot but Leonardo uses his strength to turn it off The next day, Ann exercises at 50X Gravity doing chin-ups, body-flips and sit-ups then the Gravity went up to 100X by a computer glitch as Leonardo & Raphael sees her succeed by turning the machine off with a press of the 'Off' Button thanks to her increased endurance then they decide to get back into training. Elastigirl and Violet did their swimming exercise in the pool while the Turtles train in the Dojo Room. Act 3 For 3 days, Ann trains at 100X for half-hour with amazing results paying off and when she's done, she eats a Sensu Bean to heal. She passed her Gravity Test with strong Abs, toned arms and fast reflexes. Then Ann showers and drinks a can of Sports Drink. A Final scene shows Kim Possible & Spider-Man doing their Lightsaber training on the rooftop after lunch as Goku, Gohan Jr. and Piccolo continues their workout. QUOTES (First lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, Ann tells the Moms about this situation) Ann Possible: 'Chaos is about to show up on November 1st within 6 weeks and we have to train hard so we can be ready to battle the enemy' Elastigirl: 'This could be dangerous, but Violet and I'm in' Bulma: 'The odds are big...so we must prepare ourselves' Chi-Chi: (She gets serious) 'This time you gone too far, Ann. Are you crazy? I'm not going to let you interfere Joss's studies, this has got to stop...You can go, but she's staying here' Goku: 'Chi-Chi...we need Joss for this battle, it's only this one time...then she can go to school with her nose in the books' Chi-Chi: 'But honesty, I wanted Joss to get a perfect Education for a better future' Gohan: 'Wow, I never knew you're sad about this...but look, Joss wants to go' Kim Possible: 'So...are you going to let my cousin train?' Chi-Chi: 'The answer is no, bad idea, and that's Final!' Ann Possible: 'Are you trying to tell me that Joss's education is important than saving Earth?' Chi-Chi: 'That's correct! If Joss misses 3 weeks of School, she'll fall behind' Leonardo: 'Take it easy, we'll handle it (But he pats Chi-Chi and she got sent towards a palm tree) oops, I been training in Japan for a whole week last summer, I forgot my skill control' (5 minutes later) Ann Possible: 'We didn't tell you about this' (She puts bandage on Chi-Chi's forehead) Chi-Chi: 'I'll let Joss train with you & Kim, but I want her to do the Homework. At her pre-teen year, she can't be spending some time with her new friends. She needs an Education and I want her to get one, have I made myself clear?' (But at the Balcony, Piccolo hears everything) Piccolo: 'This is one battle Ann will never win' (In the Gravity Room, Kim & Ann did some Push-ups in 15X Gravity) Kim Possible: (Thinking) 'I'll show Goku that he & Vegeta is not the only Super Saiyans on Earth' Ann Possible: '98...99...100!' (She stands up) Kim Possible: 'This is progress you're making, Mom' Ann Possible: 'Perhaps. But I think 20X Gravity is your limit, so I'll planning to go all the way to 100X' Ann Possible: 'Since we trained at 10 Times Gravity on King Kai's planet, 15 is good for today and tomorrow, I will do 25 if we're going to increase our Power Levels' Kim Possible: 'But do you really think you can make it to 100X Gravity?' Ann Possible: 'It's a tough mission, but it'll be worth it. (She puts her hand on Kim's shoulder) Now how about we shower?' Kim Possible: 'Just wash my hair perfectly' (Ann does her Sit-Ups in 50x Gravity) Ann Possible: 98...99...100!' (But then the Computer keypad outside the Gravity Chamber had a glitch and the Gravity went up to 100X) Ann Possible: (Thinks) 'Uh-oh, there's a haywire glitch that changed the Gravity to 100X. If I don't shut off the simulator right now, I'm finished' (She swings across by using her body and lands on her feet, then she took one step per move and when she press the 'Off' button, the Gravity returns to 1x) Ann Possible: (Pants) 'Wow, the 100X Gravity is a lot strong...but it's the only way I have to work on if we're going to destroy Chaos' (The 4 Turtles sneak into the Gravity Room later that night while everyone is sleeping) Raphael: 'If Kim & Ann can handle it, maybe we can' Leonardo: 'Ann has trained at 50X Gravity and I completed 25X while you 3 did 10X, so this shouldn't be a problem' (He activates the Gravity machine and sets it at 30X) (Computer): 'Activating 30X Simulator' (But then the 3 Turtles except Leonardo is having trouble) Donatello: 'Oh-no, this isn't a good idea at all' Michelangelo: (He fell to his knees) 'Aah!' (Leonardo takes one huge step to another as he heads towards the 'off' button) Raphael: 'We'll be turned into Pancakes if we don't turn off the simulator!' (Then he turns off the Gravity) Leonardo: 'There, let's make sure no one, not even Master Splinter knows about this' (At the Living Room) Cat Lioness: 'I heard that Ann & her daughter Kim are training in the Gravity Chamber. Kim has surpass 15X while Ann has reached 50X' Mary Jane: 'Do you really think they'll complete the Workout before Chaos arrives on November 1st?' Spider-Man: 'They will...plus I'm training also' (While Ann trains at 70X Gravity, Spider-Man contacts her) (Spider-Man): 'Ann, you're training too hard and you got injured' Ann Possible: 'I can take it, I gotta reach 100X before the end of October' (Spider-Man): 'But Dinner is about to start within 30 minutes, you should shower before you eat' Ann Possible: (She turns off the flat screen) 'I'll just finish my workout and before I have Dinner, I'll relax in the Jacuzzi' (Kim & Ann are about to do their training with Goku and Piccolo) Goku: 'Ready, Ann & Kim?' Kim Possible: 'Let's do this' (Then they train by using Martial Arts skills) (Ann did some Dumbbell Curls in the 100X Gravity) Ann Possible: '998...999...1,000! (She walks with sweat on her forehead and eats a Sensu bean, then she got her arms toned and her Abs pumped) this is amazing, the 100 Times Gravity is really paying off.' Vegeta: (He comes in) 'You're making some progress and you are about to complete your training in the Gravity Chamber in short amount of time' Ann Possible: 'I just want to make sure I'm prepared' Vegeta: 'How about we do a short duel to see if you can handle my skills' (He powers up to Super Saiyan) Ann Possible: 'So that's a Super Saiyan. All right, let's see what you can do' (She prepares herself) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'I'll tell you what. If you can land a single punch at me, then Kakarrot and I'll train with ya & your daughter including your cousin for 1 hour at the beach' Ann Possible: 'I'm ready, now let's do this' (Then she & Vegeta charged) (Ann blocks Vegeta's Punch and then she hits him in the chest, then he uses an energy kick to send her across, but she quickly stands up) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'I think I nearly used too much energy on my kick attack' Ann Possible: (She laughs) 'That was a great move, I think you'll be a part of my Team' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Well, let me give you an advice...to become a Super Saiyan, you must tap into that hidden power with Need instead of Desire. Just remember my words and you'll become a Female Super Saiyan' Ann Possible: (She handshakes Vegeta) 'Thanks, Vegeta' (Ann has finally completed her Gravity Training and when she turns off the Gravity, she toss a small rock, catches it at fast speed and breaks it) Ann Possible: 'That is perfect, I could sure need a hot shower' (5 minutes later, Ann uses the hot shower) Ann Possible: 'You know what they say, 'The harder you train, the more smell you'll get'.' (Then she changes into her night robe) Ann Possible: 'I could sure need a refreshment (She collects a Sports Drink) This will do' (10 minutes later, she is sleeping with Kim & Joss after a long workout day) (Last Lines of the Episode) Narrator: 'No pain means no gain, that's the lesson Kim is learning by Goku, Ann and Spider-Man, plus they have less than 3 weeks to succeed' Kim Possible: 'Let's do it' Narrator: 'So will they complete their training before November 1st? Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Piccolo asks Kim that she should train in the Gravity Chamber.jpg|Piccolo plans to train Kim, Ann & Joss on how to control their energy attack Ann dodges the energy orbs in 50 Times Gravity.jpg|Energy deflects on the Orbs in the Gravity Chamber Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Sports Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Funmation Studios Category:Fiction